


Rewrite Of 6x20

by SpencerMarin (Spanna)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanna/pseuds/SpencerMarin
Summary: Alison risk her job for Addison, earning respect from the teenager.





	Rewrite Of 6x20

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more Alison and Addison from me!

The bell ring and everybody leave out of the classroom.

Addison is the last person in the room and before she can leave, Alison grab her arm, getting a glare from the teen.

Alison: You got a minute?

Addison: For what?

Alison let go of her arm and go into her desk, pulling out a folder.

Addison: What is that?

Alison: Your grade from that math test, last week.

Addison: You gave me the grade for the test friday and i got a 10%.

In case you forgot.

Alison: I changed that to a 100%

Addison takes the folder and open it and looks at her in shock.

Alison: You didn't deserve the score, that i gave you.

Addison: But... I failed the test.

Alison: And i seen how hard, you was working to pass it.

Once i realized that, i changed it.

Addison wrap her arms around Alison's waist and hug her and Alison stand there in complete shock, before wrapping her arms around Addison.

______________________________________________________

Emily is looking for Alison, when she stop in the doorway of the classroom.

At the sight of Alison and Addison hugging, she frown.

And that frown turn into a grin.

And then that grin turn into a big smile.

She thought that Alison hated Addison.

She thought that Addison hated Alison.

She don't know what happened and it doesn't matter.

She walk away from the classroom, smile still there.


End file.
